


nothing like you

by creveli



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creveli/pseuds/creveli
Summary: Connor discovers he has never sung a song before





	nothing like you

Connor had a notebook filled with things he liked to do. As his curiosity with the world grew, so did his personality. He discovered he was sensitive, intelligent, and humorous. All perfect qualities, according to his friend, Hank.

He discovered he liked to take Sumo on walks, to bake, to read, to garden, etc. Things that were artistic, that put him in touch with nature. He wasn’t much of a sporty person, which was a counterpart to Hank, who ate it up like candy.

But as he looked through his spiral notebook, skimming through the pages that were littered with neat, blue handwriting, he realized something…

He hasn’t sung a song before.

He blinked in surprise. Impossible, he thought! Perhaps he missed a page or two. He had to have sung at least something before, right?

…Nope. Apparently not.

Connor blushed sheepishly to himself. He’s done a ton of things that many people haven’t done or may never do! How could he miss something like this?

He shook his head. Don’t beat yourself up, he thought. He’s just been busy. Crime in Detroit has skyrocketed since Markus’ revolution. Many people were disgusted at the idea of a machine being considered even slightly human. It put a sour taste in Connor’s mouth.

Well, the android thought to himself. Maybe singing a song will help bring me out of his rut? I could try something new once again. It has been a while.

After doing a quick internet search, he realized that there was going to be a karaoke night in the nearby Detroit diner that week. He smiled to himself. Perfect timing! He could practice a song and show it to the world. Hank always told him to never be afraid of showing your interests. ‘And anyone who makes ya feel like shit about it is a cocksucker,’ he growled afterwards.

Now he just had to find the right song

* * *

September 18th, 2039

Location: Detroit Diner 

Connor didn’t tell Hank he was going to sing. He wanted to surprise him. He had to practically beg Hank to come to the diner that night. The older lieutenant grumbled to him that he hated crowds and singing, that he didn’t want to sit for hours listening to a bunch of crap. It took Connor offering to pay for his meal and doing the dishes for the next week to get him to finally agree.

Once they had arrived, Hank begrudgingly ordered his meal and crossed his arms, obviously annoyed. However, he took note that Connor kept excitedly fidgeting and checking the time.

“Connor?” Hank chuckled, finding Connor’s excitement for something so seemingly typical kinda annoying, yet kinda cute. “What the hell are you so damn excited about? It’s not like Michael Jackson’s gonna get up on stage and bust out a move any time soon.”

Connor grinned just as the waiter set down Hanks meal and his attention was immediately drawn to his food. As Hank was eating, the lights on the stage dimmed, and a man with suspenders and a microphone walked out onstage, smiling a row of pearly whites.

“Welcome, welcome, everyone! To the weekly Friday night karaoke night at Detroit Diner! My name is Michael Lee, and we’ve got tons of submissions for us tonight, folks! So sit tight and enjoy the show! First up is…” The man looked at his notepad. “Miss Cecilia Arnold singing ‘Rocket Man’ by Elton John!”

Hank snickered. “Elton John? Haven’t heard some of his stuff in years. Damn.”

Singers came and singers went, each person in the crowd giving the average amount of applause, with Hank occasionally commenting on any singers/bands he recognized from his teenage years. 

“So you see, Connor, that’s why drugs and the music industry are two things you should never mix together.”

“Ok, Hank. Thanks.”

Hank shakes his head. “Just never works out ok.”

Michael Lee clapped for the singer who had been singing 1999 by Prince, giving her a pat on the back and a ‘great job!’

“Alrighty guys, this here is our last singer for the night! So give a round of applause for…”

Connor sat up excitedly, eyes practically glowing.

“Connor Anderson, singing ‘Love Like You’ by Rebecca Sugar!

The audience applauded as Connor strode up to the microphone, Hank choking on his drink in the background.

“Wh- What?! You’re gonna sing?! Kid, why didn’t ya tell me..?”

Connor smiled. “I wanted to surprise you. I have heard that that is normal in human nature, yes?”

Hank blinked, then smiled, his face glittering with pride. The man then quickly yanked out his phone from his pocket, fumbling with it for a few seconds before finally managing to click the record button. Connor blinked, dumbfounded.

“Hank-?”

“Well, don’t just fuckin’ stand there! Sing!”

The android paused, then grinned widely, taking the microphone in his hands and beginning his song.

 

_**“If I could begin to be,  
** _

_**Half of what you think of me** _

_**I could do about anything** _

_**I could even learn how to love.”** _

__

Hank smiled to himself, camera still intently focused on his friend. 

 

**_“When I see the way you act  
_ **

**_Wondering when I’m coming back_ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn how to love like you.”_ **

****

Connor swayed every so slightly and closed his eyes.

 

_**“Love like you…”** _

 

He opened his eyes and grinned

 

**_“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, cause…  
_ **

**_I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you._ **

**_Look at you go. I just adore you._ **

**_I wish that I knew.._ **

**_What makes you think I’m so special?”_ **

****

Hank was beginning to slightly tear up. He let out a watery laugh and continued to record, enjoying how much… fun his friend was having. It was funny how much he changed his life

 

**_“If I could begin to do  
_ **

**_Something that does right by you_ **

**_I would do about anything_ **

**_I would even learn how to love.”_ **

****

Connor felt a swelling of peace in his chest. His eyes drifted to Hank, who had tears in his eyes 

 

**_“When I see the way you look.  
_ **

**_Shaken by how long it took._ **

**_I could do about anything_ **

**_I could even learn how to love like you!”_ **

At that point, Connor sang from the bottom of his heart. From where he could reach it and toss it into the sky. He wanted to do Hank proud, even in little moments

**_“Love like you…”_ **

 

He let out a content sigh

 

“ _ **Love me like you…”**_

 

As the last piano note rang out, the audience applauded and Connor bowed. Not even seconds went by before Hank ran up to Connor and threw him into a hug and spun him around, Connor erupting into giggling fits.

 

“Where did you learn to sing so fuckin’ good?” Hank bellowed, tears still in his eyes. “You gotta teach me!”

 

Connor laughed, gently rubbing away the tear with a tender smile. “I will, Hank. I will."


End file.
